


Jeder Tag ist gleich

by grayqueen



Series: Nur für dich [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Carry On Quarantine, Coping, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine Contribution, Sane Peter Hale, Soulmarks, Steter - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayqueen/pseuds/grayqueen
Summary: A couple of hours later, after a bottle of fancy Californian wine and half the wine carton, Stiles found herself straddling the werewolf’s lap as she kissed him fiercely. He was sitting on the couch, his neck tilted up as he kissed her back hungrily. His hands were firmly placed over Stiles' waist while hers were toying with his hair.“Having fun, are we?” he teased because he was a bastard like that.Or: Stiles is sick of quarantine, but Peter can take anything she throws at him, or at least that's what he likes to think.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Nur für dich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Jeder Tag ist gleich

There were times when Stiles really thought that being human was more of a hassle than anything else. Seriously, now that she had time to think about it, it was more and more evident that there were more downs than ups in regards to humanity.

Unlike werewolves and other kinds of magical creatures, humans were breakable and very vulnerable. They didn’t have super force, super speed, super eyesight, super hearing nor super healing abilities, but what Stiles was currently resenting the most, was that humans could get so easily sick.

Seriously, it even seemed that this world was putting an effort into making it especially tough for humans to survive in it. Something which seemed funny to Stiles, considering that she had survived really tough supernatural shit, and yet she had never felt as useless as now.

“That’s it. I’m done. I’m going out,” Stiles said decisively as she stood up from the couch on which she had probably spent half of the past month or so.

It had been days ago, or perhaps weeks, she had given up on keeping up the record of the date or the time she was living in. Part of it was because she had long stopped caring about it (probably around the same time at which she had stopped watching the news), and partly because she couldn’t tell how much time, she had spent in a post-orgasm stupor.

Peter should be given a medal for how well he had kept her entertained this much.

“Mhmm” Peter agreed halfheartedly as he browsed on his iPad, not bothering to look up to her. Way used to her antics.

It wasn’t until he heard the jingle of the keys, a couple of minutes later, when he lifted his gaze to see her appearing in the living room wearing sneakers.

“This is a quarantine, Stiles,” he said calmly, eying the keys in her hand.

“Yeah. I’ll only make some grocery shopping” she said stubbornly trying to think of what she could actually buy that Peter hadn’t bought before. He had surely kept their cupboards full, buying way more food than what they actually needed.

“Leave the running errands to me, sweetie,” Peter said patiently as he locked the iPad and placed it carelessly next to him.

For the last month or so, Peter had been in charge of grocery shopping, home delivery, and all sort of tasks that included going out of home or having any sort of physical contact with the exterior. He had even gone as far as receiving all of Stile’s home deliver packages, spraying them with soapy water before giving them to her.

“This is ridiculous, Peter” Stiles rolled her eyes.  
“I am pretty sure a pandemic is not a ‘ridiculous’ matter, baby girl,” he said standing up and approaching her.

She refused to step back.

“I’ll wear a mask,” she said, thinking of the last time Scott appeared on their doorstep with a small box with masks and gloves Melissa had sent to her. Seriously that woman, and all medical staff at Beacon Hills –and the rest of the world– should be awarded a medal after all of this ended. They were being the true heroes.  
“Better yet, tell me what you want and I’ll go fetch it for you,” Peter winked.

If Stiles hadn’t been so near to having an anxiety attack, she would probably have made some dog jokes. Instead, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“We can have a nice dinner and then watch a movie” he insisted, sneaking an arm around her waist and smirking invitingly at her.

The oldest Hale was giving her the smirk that usually lead to pleasurable activities. Pleasurable activities related to orgasms. Toes-curling and leg-shaking kind of orgasms.

“But I wanna go out” Stiles pouted. Peter chuckled and then leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“We have a garden, baby girl,” he whispered against her neck. They also had a freaking pool, because it seemed Peter's job as a lawyer paid well. 

Strictly talking, quarantine hadn’t been bad for her. She was lucky in many aspects. She had Peter, her boyfriend/soulmate as company –although some people would consider that as something really bad– and they were in a nice house, outskirts of town, with a nice garden as well.

It had been kind of funny how her dad had been so skeptical about her and Peter’s soul-mate relationship. Yet when all this had started, and Peter had offered her to stay with him, her dad had been the first one to agree. John and Melissa were both required to work to keep the town’s security during the contingency, and it was clear that they both were at the risk of getting infected and infecting Stiles (and not Scott for obvious reasons). Stiles argued that, while they were right, she could still help them both with home chores, but her dad, Melissa, and Scott the traitor had been quick to blow her off. Since being a werewolf also meant super immunity against pathogens, Peter had also offered to help them in any way the couple needed, giving Stiles reassurance that he would also look after her dad and Melissa if they were to need anything. In that regard, her dad and Melissa were being well taken care of by Scott and occasionally by Peter as well.

“I mean, I wanna go out out, I feel like I’m in a cage… with a garden,” she rolled her eyes.

“We’ll go out as soon as this end,” he kissed her again, pressing her closer to him. Stiles didn’t make a move to push him away, but she still argued.

“I haven’t seen my dad nor Melissa in ages,”

“We’ll call them via skype when he comes back from his shift,”

“What about the pack?” she sighed.

“Well… they are immune as well. If you really want to, we could arrange a little meeting for the weekend… Except for Lydia and Kira,”

Stiles wondered at how both women were in a very similar situation as hers. It seemed that overprotectiveness was a werewolf thing and not only a Peter thing. They had complained about it over their last online meeting. Not even the quarantine had stopped them from having their weekly girls’ night out (of sorts).

“You can arrange a call with them as well, and I’ll make myself scarce for you ladies to complain about us in private,” he mouthed at her neck.

“You are an ass,” Stiles finally relented and kissed him back, allowing him to tilt her head slightly to the right to deepen the kiss.

In a matter of minutes, their making out got rougher. She felt his hand on her butt and she moaned at that, but before they could go any further, she stopped him.

“Wait,” she said as she pushed him away by the chest, and Peter retreated quickly, looking at her in concern.

“I was promised dinner first,” she teased with a smirk.

Peter wasn’t the only one who could push buttons in their relationship. Peter smirked at her in retaliation.

“Only for you, baby girl,” he said as he took the car keys from her.

“I want fried chicken,” she said.

She was probably behaving like a child, but her ADHA along with quarantine was a messy mixture. Besides, Peter’s fried chicken was the best, and whatever his secret recipe was _‘No Stiles I can’t let you into the Family recipe, how else will I make sure you stay with me?’_ was certainly her favorite.

“Fried chicken then. Anything else?” he asked.

“Wine!” she laughed and Peter made a face at her, knowing quite well she was talking about the cheap carton wine that only broke college-students bought. Seriously, the woman was born and raised in the state of California, known for its high-quality wine exportation, and she still liked carton wine. Peter could probably swear it was only to annoy him to no end.

“We aren’t all lawyers with stuck-up wine tastes” she had told him before. In his opinion, she just had no taste in regards to wine at all.

“Maybe,” he said, already knowing he would get it for her. “And Poptarts” she laughed, her anxiety disappearing away bit by bit. “Yes, princess,” Peter rolled his eyes, knowing quite well he would probably hunt a deer for her if she asked.

He disappeared upstairs to find the mask he had been using only for the sake of pretense whenever he went outside, and to put on a jacket as well. When he returned, he found Stiles sitting on a lounge chair in the garden, with her laptop next to her, and an unlighted cigarette between her lips.

Stiles had never been a real smoker, but the habit was there. She had been slowly but surely giving up on it before the whole ordeal had started, but due to the current situation, Peter could understand a bit. He wasn’t a fan of the smell of cigarettes, and even when she rarely smoked in his presence, she had never done it indoors. He could count with his hand the times he had seen her with a cigarette in hand, and all those times had been after rather particular tough situations. Obviously, he had always kept his mouth shut and his opinion to himself. From all the coping nasty habits one could get, Stiles had certainly picked one of the least nasty, and he was certainly in no position to judge. She was old enough and free to make her own choices, and their relationship did not involve telling the other what to do nor judging each other for their actions. They’ve never had, and that was one of the reasons why they fit so well together.

“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” he said, leaning down to kiss her chastely on the forehead.

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” she sighed as she looked up at the sky. Her heart didn’t miss a beat, and Peter smiled at her.

He caressed her cheek once before leaving.

Peter arrived an hour later, and after leaving the shopping bags on the clean counter of the kitchen, he went straight to take a quick shower.

Minutes later, when he walked into the kitchen, he found Stiles spraying the shopping bags with soapy water. Her hair was wet, indicating she had a shower while he was gone, and she was once again barefoot, wearing shorts and a tank-top. The standard quarantine outfit everybody seemed to prefer, even him. 

“That was quick,” Stiles said placing the spray bottle on the cupboard below the kitchen sink before starting to cut some vegetables.

“Supermarket was almost empty. Tina sends her good wishes,” he said picking the ingredients he needed.

“Tina is a nice lady,” Peter hadn’t said it out loud, but he found he rather liked having Stiles around doing domestic things together. It brought him a sense of belonging and peace.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after a bottle of fancy Californian wine and half the wine carton, Stiles found herself straddling the werewolf’s lap as she kissed him fiercely. He was sitting on the couch, his neck tilted up as he kissed her back hungrily. His hands were firmly placed over Stiles' waist while hers were toying with his hair.

Stiles broke up the kiss and Peter’s teeth chased after her lips. She took a moment to take a few breaths, and then she looked at him. He regarded her swollen red lips due to the wine and the kisses with electric blue eyes and then smiled smugly at her before giving her ass a playful squish that made Stiles groan.

“Having fun, are we?” he teased because he was a bastard like that.

“Yeah,” she said in a breathy tone as she ground her hips against his lap, earning a groan from Peter. “Are _you_?” she teased because she just couldn’t let him have the final word. She was a brat like that, and it was probably part of Peter’s fault since he could never say no to her.

The werewolf smiled at her before sneaking a hand under her ratty shirt to caress her sides. He played with the shirt’s hem with his other hand, and stiles pulled away to let him tug on the hem of her shirt. Stiles lifted her arms to help him pull it over her head.

As soon as the shirt was off, Peter stared at the spot bellow her right covered breast where his name had been written in curly elegant letter. The proof that marked this beautiful young woman as his and his alone.

_Peter H._

He touched the mark and Stiles sighed softly. He reached up to kiss her and then proceeded to mouth at her neck, sucking and licking hungrily at the smooth skin.

Even before they started having sex, Stiles had noticed that necks were a great deal for werewolves, and Peter was no exception to that rule. He always paid a good deal of attention to it during their make-out sessions, and he had left a mark at once or twice before, which always made Stiles complain about his caveman antics.

Peter licked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and Stiles moaned breathily. For someone who never shuts up, Stiles could be surprisingly quiet during sex, and it was Peter’s own personal challenge to get her to be loud. After a couple of licks, Stiles found herself leaning over him. Her chest pressed to his as his hands roamed up and down her and on the side of her bare legs.

She couldn’t recall at what point exactly he had taken off her shorts, and she always found it sort of unfair that more often than not she ended half-naked while freaking Peter was fully dressed. Stiles would seriously call it gender inequality, but how the fuck he managed to get her half-naked without her notice was beyond her.

“It’s never fair” she breathed, she had to concentrate on the words. Peter was everything around her mind could focus on. His musky, spicy smell and his warmth were always distracting and she usually wondered if it was due to the bond between them that almost everything of him appealed to her, and vice versa.

“What is not, baby girl?” he asked lowly. Seductively.

Stiles felt like she was burning with desire, and yet Peter seemed like he had all the time in the world. His blown pupils and the bulge pressing at her wet panties were the only things that gave him away.

“You’re still fully dressed,” she pouted and Peter followed the movement of her lips with lusty eyes.

“That can be corrected” he chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her torso.

They kissed once more, but it was now more intense, hotter.

“Wait...” she started and Peter leaned back, looking at her. Giving her the kind of look that suggested that he would do nothing until she continued.

“I want the bed,” she said. Peter’s serious expression broke into a smirk and his posture relaxed.

He kissed her nose before lifting her with him and off the couch. Stiles barely had time to wrap his legs behind his back as he started to make his way to the bedroom. Stiles leaned her forward, leaning down to suck at his earlobe, leaving a hot wet trail of saliva, making him almost trip.

Sex was almost always like that between them. Dirty, wet, filled with evil grins, low tricks, and smug looks. It was a race to see who could make the other moan the most, who could please the other the most. Peter wanted her to submit to him, push her down under him and make her scream his name, while she wanted to make him go crazy with full-blown pupils and sometimes even flashed blue eyes. The Hale slapped her ass playfully and she bit his earlobe in retaliation. Blunt teeth sinking on the flesh, and making Peter stop for a moment. "Goddamn it, Stiles,” he groaned as they reached the bedroom.

“Spank me, _daddy_ ” she moaned and Peter's eyes flashed blue. Neither of them had a daddy/baby kink, at least nothing too serious or worryingly, but the way Stiles’s voice had dropped with need, made something within him break.

“Oh, sweetheart, do not even go there,” he warned as he pretty much threw her onto the bed.

Stiles looked up at him as Peter’s gaze ran up and down her body. Her hair was sprawled over the white pillows, her eyes were dark with lust and she smelled and looked like sin. She was dressed only her underwear. Her creamy skin in display and looking like the most beautiful woman Peter had ever seen.

Stiles met his gaze and she turned her head slightly to the side in invitation, baring her throat to him.

“Are you getting’ naked or what?” she inquired smoothly because she had that special talent to say the most eloquent things at the very right moment.

Peter chuckled at that because he was way used at Stiles’ stileshness and he took off his shirt and jeans under Stiles’ attentive gaze. As soon as he was half-naked, he noticed her eyes zeroing over his soul mark placed on the left of his chest, and over his heart. The written proof that made him hers as much as he was his.

_Wieslawa S._

Stiles smiled wolfly at him and she lifted her arms in grabby hands motion, clutching her fingers in the air, inviting him to get closer and let her touch him.

Peter rolled his eyes and quickly crawled on top of her to kiss her.

Stiles' caressed his sides and shoulders while, making him sigh at the touch, before busying himself once again with the skin of her neck. He slowly descended to her neck and then to her collarbone, leaving marks and a trail of saliva that made her skin even more sensitive to the cool air. Stiles’ body arched as he ran his left hand up and down her hip, while he supported his weight with his right hand, placed at a side of her head. Peter sucked at her neck’s weak spot, earning a louder moan for his efforts.

“You’re so sensitive, baby girl” he pointed out.

Of course, she was sensitive. Her whole body always betrayed her like that when Peter touched her.

Peter kept going down until he stopped at the covered skin of her breasts. Stile’s hands flew to his head and massaged encouragingly. He mouthed at the skin above the border of the bra while hi hand left her hip to massage her fabric-covered breast.

“Don’t tease me” she panted as she fisted his hair in warning.

“Shall we take this off then?” He asked leaning back to watch her as he slipped his hands to her back, but making no further move.

Stile’s eyes flew open and she glared hotly at him as he looked smugly down at her. She knew he wouldn’t do a thing until she answered vocally.

“Yeah,” she said and Peter unclasped her bra easily.

He pushed the straps from her shoulders before taking it entirely off her and throwing it carelessly away. He took one moment to look at her in appreciation, and she resisted the urge to cover herself. She still couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed whenever Peter had her like that.

“Black looks really good on you,” he praised before smirking “but it looks better off you”.

Stiles blushed from the tips of her ears down to the base of her neck at his comment. Peter always knew what to say during sex to drive her nuts.

He leaned down once more to mouth and lick at one of her breasts while he caressed the other one. He circled her nipple with his tongue while he played with the other with his fingers. Stiles' eyes closed again in pleasure and her back arched.

“Pet-ah” she moaned as her hands found his head once more.

He had long ago learned that Stiles’ breasts were highly sensitive. After all, the werewolf had spent a great deal learning what Stiles liked and where her weak spots were. He knew where to touch and where to lick to make her moan. Peter breathed deeply in. Arousal and want clutching to her like a blanket. She smelled like she was his and that made the wolf within him rejoice.

“You have no idea how good you smell, baby girl” he started “I want to eat you up,” he told her seductively as he left her breast to travel south, leaving a hot wet-trail of saliva.

Stiles pulled his head up and away from her and regarded Peter’s blue eyes with her own almost black ones. She licked her lips unconsciously and he tracked the movement with his eyes.

“Maybe later, I want you now,” she demanded as she leaned in.

Peter let her incorporate, and then they rolled and shifted around to switch positions. They ended up with Peter half sitting, with his back resting over the pillows with Stiles on top of him, straddling his lap with her hands on his chest and his over her hips. She leaned in to kiss her lover soundly, her hair falling over one side, tickling the werewolf’s cheek.

Stiles ground against him, making him sigh and feeling him hard underneath her. The only thing separating them was two layers of thin wet fabric. Stiles ground against him again and Peter’s hold on her waist tightened at the feeling. His beautiful mate was so aroused that her juices were starting to drench his own underwear. The werewolf groaned deeply as Stiles rubbed on him for a third time, dragging herself slowly over his restrained cock.

“You like that?” she asked breathily as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

“Yeah” he groaned he said as her hands traveled south.

“ _Yeah?_ ” she smirked as her fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers.

Peter groaned the moment Stiles’s fingers slid underneath the fabric and gave him a playful caress. It was meant more to tease than to please, and he couldn’t help but find it entirely hot. It seemed that Stiles had also been learning about Peter’s body as well. She seemed way more confident on herself than the first time she had toyed with him.

Their eyes met and his eyes flashed electric blue when she bit her lip as wrapped her fingers around him.

“Get your act moving, baby girl, or I’ll do it instead,” he warned in a low tone that had Stiles tensing.

Peter’s threats were never empty, and she knew that whatever he promised, he delivered. Be it in bed or elsewhere.

Stiles looked down at him and she worked on freeing Peter out of his underwear. She wrapped her fingers carefully around him and massaged him up and down. The motion was so careful and slow that he found it so cute that even after months of having sex, Stiles could still act so innocent when they reached this part of their lovemaking. She gave him another squish with her soft hands and some pre-come slipped out of his slit. Peter was thick and hard between her fingers and she sighed as she smeared the fluid around to lubricate him and make the massaging more satisfying. The man’s eyes closed when Stiles' other hand joined and then they opened again when he heard her pant. He looked at her as she licked her lips as she always did whenever she was paying full attention to something. Her breaths were short and quick and he could smell her going wetter… more aroused. She didn’t know it, but he could tell the young woman was almost there. Both of them were.

She leaned in, looking like she was about to go down and take him in her mouth, but Peter leaned up to kiss her. Even when he was definitely on board with the idea of having the teen lick and suck him dry, he was sure that he would come undone the moment Stiles' lips touched him, and this was certainly not the way he wanted it all over.

“Okay that’s it,” Peter said as she looked up at him in confusion.

“W-what? I-mhhhm” she moaned as he rolled them over before he kicked off his boxers, and once again crawled above her. He pulled out a condom from the drawer next to the bed and did a quick work of putting it on.

“Ready, baby girl?” he asked and Stiles bit her lip.

“Yeah”

“Yeah?” he asked because he was as much of a brat as her. He rolled his hips over hers, pretty much the same way she had done to him minutes ago.

“Yes!”

Peter did not need to be told twice.

He pulled off Stiles panties and positioned himself, using a hand to guide himself into her while the other hand gripped the sheets beside her head. He pushed in slowly as he watched Stiles close her eyes in bliss.

“You’re so wet, so tight” he groaned as kept still, allowing Stiles to get used to him. After a few minutes, Stiles moaned and then rolled her hips up.

“Move,” she ordered Stiles' hands flew up to his back when he set a slow and steady rhythm that had Stiles whimpering.

She felt so warm and full that she felt like crying of joy.

“Move faster” The werewolf smiled and kissed her cheek, but he did not comply.

“You had your chance, baby girl, we’re going my way,” he said as he pulled out and then back in at the same pace.

Making stiles tremble bellow her. The young woman lifted her legs and locked her ankles behind his lower back as she arched her body to meet his thrusts.

“Harder, Peter, please!” she begged as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She felt warm and full, but her body wanted more. Every and each of her nerve cells were sending so much input yet it was not enough. Peter looked at her lovingly and then leaned in to kiss her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead before he complied.

His thrusts went deeper and faster. Stiles’ nails sank in his skin in a way that it must hurt and she moaned as he reached deeply. He kept the fast rhythm and it did not take much before Stiles' eyes rolled back and she clawed at his back.

She threw her head back and screamed his name in utter pleasure as her walls contracted around him and she reached her orgasm, making Peter lose his rhythm. She saw stars and she felt like she had been separated from her body.

“Stiles” he groaned as he gave another few thrusts. He closed his eyes as he came hotly. Stiles moaned loudly and then her legs and arms fell bonelessly over the bed.

He allowed himself a couple of minutes of laying on top of her before he gained enough strength to stand up and leave for a wet towel to clean themselves. After he was done, he slipped once more on the bed. Stiles groaned as Peter maneuvered her on top of him.

Stiles ended up laying over him. Her naked chest pressed to his, as he ran his hands up and down her back. She felt like a doll whose strings had been cut.

“I won’t survive if this keeps getting better,” she said satisfied.

She smiled tiredly at him and then leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. It was more of a loving gesture than a sexual one. The young woman tucked her head in the hollow of his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She was so tired she didn’t think she could move even if she wanted to.

Peter smiled. He turned to the side to bury his nose in her hair. He inhaled in deeply, smelling the sweet smell of their mixed scents and then sighed. She smelled like sex, sweat, and satisfaction, and Peter couldn’t wish for anything else.

“I love you,” he said after a while. Not because he felt like he had to, or because of what they had just done, but because it was true.

It was so true and Peter didn’t regret it. He loved this human girl that, even before he knew she was his soulmate, had managed to crawl her way into him. Into his heart, into his soul and into his mind. This valiant young woman that always had her way when she put her mind to it and who was as hardheaded as a rock had become everything to him. With all her flaws and goods, he loved her.

“I know,” she reassured softly, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a bit while. With her head buried in the hollow of his neck and his arms protectively around her. She was warm and comfortable, and her eyelids felt heavy. Stiles dozed off at some point and Peter let her, not bothered in the sightless by the fact that she was probably drooling over his shoulder and that she’d be mad at him in the morning for letting her fall asleep without brushing her teeth, yet she couldn’t find it himself to wake her. He would shift her to a more comfortable position later, for now, he considered himself the luckiest man in the world.

A/N: I wrote this for you guys to better pass the time while staying indoors. Keep in good spirits everybody!


End file.
